Academia Hearts
by LexioRules
Summary: La vida diaria en la academia Hearts parece idílica para el joven Sora. Pero Riku, aburrido de la misma rutina una y otra vez, buscará la diversión en lugares oscuros... Fanfic parodia del género shojo/yaoi, está ideado para no ser tomado demasiado en serio, pero no hasta el punto de ser una comedia.
Riku llegaba el primero a clase, como siempre. A veces le sorprendía que sus compañeros de clase no llegasen antes, pues parecían mucho más entusiasmados que él por ver el resultado de los exámenes. Pronto llegaron, provocando un gran alboroto, los dos gemelos problemáticos de la clase. El primero en entrar fue Roxas, quien cayó al suelo en cuanto la puerta se hubo abierto, empujado por Ventus, quien inmediatamente cayó sobre él.

-Ventus-chan! –Exclamó Roxas, apartando a su hermanito a un lado– ¡Ten más cuidado!

-Lo siento, onii-chan. –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza el joven rubio, mientras su hermano se levantaba y se quitaba el polvo de los pantalones.

Riku suspiró, negando con la cabeza al ver a sus compañeros siendo tan inmaduros. Pero pronto entró, jadeando, el joven de cabello castaño y puntiagudo que siempre atraía la atención de Riku. Sora llegó corriendo, pensando que llegaba tarde, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Zexion y Olette llegar después de él. Sonriente, Sora se sentó en su pupitre y preparó el material para trabajar.

Riku no podía entender cómo podía venir cada día con aquella estúpida sonrisa y no aburrirse de las mismas clases una y otra vez. Cierto era que mientras que él sacaba siempre muy buenas notas, Sora se esforzaba por llegar al aprobado, y celebraba cada examen que no suspendía. Y en cuanto recordó aquello, Riku se dio cuenta de que solo faltaba un chico en la clase.

-Sora-kun. –Dijo– ¿No falta tu primo, el alumno de intercambio? –Sora se sorprendió.

-¿Vanitas-sama no ha venido? ¿Otra vez?

El familiar de Sora había venido apenas hacía unos meses, pero solo había asistido a tres o cuatro clases. Siempre llevaba la corbata del uniforme desabrochada, y parecía la clase de persona a la que no le importaban los estudios lo más mínimo. Pero antes de poder decirle nada a Sora, el profesor entró por la puerta, con sus pasos seguros.

-¡Buenos días a todos, chicos! –Sonreía el pelirrojo que tenía enamoradas a todas las chicas de la clase.

-¡Buenos días, Axel-sensei! –Dijeron todos juntos, fingiendo que tenían ganas de ver los exámenes.

-Ya los tengo corregidos. –Guiñó un ojo, meneando los documentos en su mano– No os vais a librar, chicos.

Y comenzó a repartir los exámenes de uno en uno. Axel era el más joven del profesorado, y llevaba dos años en la academia Hearts. Casi todas las chicas (y algún que otro chico) estaban encandilados por su carisma y porte. Incluso el pequeño Ventus lo admiraba, cada vez que le decía que había hecho los ejercicios bien. Cuando Axel pasó a darle el examen corregido a Roxas, lo miró curioso, dándole una sonrisa tierna, que rápidamente confundió al chico. Miró su examen, había sacado un 8. ¡Su nota más alta! Pero pronto sus ánimos volvieron a hundirse al ver que su hermanito había sacado un 4.

-¡Ventus-chan! –Le exclamó– ¡Te dije que estudiases para el examen!

-Lo siento, onii-chan… -Comenzó a lloriquear.

El papel se deslizó sobre el escritorio de Riku. Un 10, como siempre. Y pocos segundos después, notó a Sora eufórico por sacar un 7. Una vez más, Sora le sorprendía con su euforia. Axel felicitó a la clase, pues todos ellos habían mejorado desde su última prueba, y procedió a comenzar la lección del día, que, como siempre, resultó increíblemente aburrida. Pero para Sora no había un solo día aburrido, pues todos los días se podía sentar al lado de Riku, a quien admiraba desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Siempre callado, pero gentil, su senpai siempre lo aprobaba todo y era el mejor de la clase en cualquier tarea. Al contrario de su primo, quien pensaba que era estúpido, Riku era un ejemplo a seguir, y por ello Sora se esforzaba cada día más por sacar mejores notas y poder hablar más con senpai.

Al sonar el timbre, Riku sonrió y supo que por fin era libre. Al fin el recreo había llegado, y era el momento para ir a descansar a la azotea de la escuela, donde siempre había alguien con quien hablar o alguna escena que observar. Pero, para su sorpresa, se encontró con el chico que faltaba, Vanitas, mirando a los alumnos salir y entrar desde la baranda. Se miraron mutuamente, curiosos.

-Oh, don perfecto está aquí. –Dijo, despreocupado.

-Vanitas. –Contestó– ¿Porque nunca vienes a clase?

-Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. –Se giró, acercándose– Es taaaan aburrido. Todos los días lo mismo… -Pronto se encontró a dos palmos de Riku– ¿Tú lo entiendes, verdad? –El chico de cabello plateado se puso nervioso.

-¿D-dónde están los demás? –Preguntó, intimidado por la seguridad del chico.

-Entretenidos con algo que les he dado. –Su pulgar apuntó a las escaleras donde los tres chicos estaban agazapados mirando algo, pero las miradas de Riku y Vanitas no se separaron– Tienes… potencial.

-Tú también. –Vanitas se sorprendió. –Por eso es una lástima que no te importe tu futuro. –En aquel momento, el pelinegro agarró la camisa de Riku y lo puso contra la pared, amenazante.

-¿Qué futuro? No tenemos futuro, ninguno de nosotros. –Riku continuó mirándolo, mostrando seguridad– A no ser… –Vanitas volvió a sonreír– Sí… sin duda tienes potencial.

Y, entonces, Vanitas le soltó, no sin antes sacar de su bolsillo una tarjeta que deslizó bajo un lado del pantalón del otro alumno, sacándole la lengua, mostrando su nuevo piercing, mientras le guiñaba y se retiraba. Tras recuperar la compostura, Riku comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera para ver qué estaban haciendo sus compañeros, solo para descubrir que Vanitas había estado haciéndole fotos a escondidas a las chicas de la clase de al lado.

Ventus sujetaba las fotos, con los ojos brillantes, y Sora las miraba curioso, mientras que Roxas intentaba apartar la mirada, sabiendo que estaba mal mirar aquello.

-¡Tiene hasta de Aqua-sensei! –Dijo el pequeño rubio, emocionado.

-Son todas muy g-guapas. –Dijo Sora, sonrojado. Roxas continuaba reticente a mirar.

-¡C-chicos, esto está mal! –Hasta que al pasar a otra foto apareció una chica guapísima de cabello negro y ojos azules que encandiló a Roxas– ¿¡X-Xion-chan!?

-¿Pasa algo, onii-chan? –Ventus no obtuvo respuesta, así que continuó pasando hasta encontrar la foto de una chica pelirroja que fue tomada mientras hacía viento, levantando su falda– ¡Mira, esta es la vecina de Sora! Que suerte tiene…

-¿¡Kairi-san!? –La mano de Sora voló para atrapar aquella foto y guardarla para que nadie la viese– ¿¡Cómo ha…!? ¡No podéis ver esto! –Riku suspiró al ver aquellas tonterias por parte de sus compañeros.

-¿Y quién es esta? –Dijo Ventus, al ver la foto de una rubia de sonrisa tierna.

-Esa es Naminé-sama. –Contestó Roxas– No sé mucho de ella, pero creo que llegó hace un par de meses.

-Es la hermana mayor de Kairi-san. –Añadió Sora

Los tres se quedaron mirando, cuando un hilito de sangre bajó de sus narices mientras los tres murmuraban "kawaii".

-¡Qué estáis haciendo!? –Exclamó Riku, haciendo que escondiesen las fotos al unísono.

-¡Nada, senpai! –Volvieron a contestar, levantándose para volver a clase.

Riku no pudo evitar reír al ver a sus divertidos amigos hacer de las suyas, hasta que recordó la tarjeta que Vanitas le había pasado silenciosamente. Al verla, vio una cobertura negra y, en algo curioso escrito en letras violetas. "Invitación al club Darkness". _Capítulo 1: La academia donde los corazones se encuentran_


End file.
